


Mold Me Like Clay

by TheWeaverofWorlds



Series: Clay Birds of A Feather [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stan, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Bill, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/pseuds/TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: After dating for awhile Stan and Bill finally have sex.Or an excuse to write more jokes for Richie about Stan's sex life.A sequel to Not Your Mother's Pottery Class, but can stand alone.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Clay Birds of A Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Mold Me Like Clay

Bill’s lips crashed into Stan’s, the taller man’s weight pressing him against the door to his apartment. Stan moaned, for once not worrying what the neighbors might think. He had been craving this for so long. He and Bill had just come back to his after another successful date, and while he was a bit intoxicated by the wine it was nothing compared to what Bill was making him feel right now.

Bill pulled back, “are your roommates in?”

“You mean Richie? I doubt it,” Stan said.

“Can I come in?”

Stan felt his knees buckle. Ever since the phone sex, Bill hadn’t initiated anything more than chaste goodnight kisses. Whenever Stan pushed for more, Bill said that he wanted to take things slow, for it to matter. That only stirred the fire more. The closest they had come was dirty talk one night when they were on the phone. Bill had told him that he hoped that Stan wouldn’t masturbate until they had sex next. He wanted Stan touch starved for him. And fuck. Stan was usually a patient man, he knew how to control his urges, but this was torture. So Bill asking if Richie was out, lips debauched, eyes darkened with lust, and asking to come in was just what Stan had been waiting for.

Stan turned, fumbling for his keys. He could feel Bill leaning into his space, a welcome reminder of what was to come. As soon as he got the lock he turned back to Bill, pulling him into the apartment. 

It was dark. Stan didn’t bother to turn on the lights. Instead he brought his lips to Bill’s, hunger and desire making it messy, and began the awkward dance of pulling off the other man’s coat without breaking the kiss. Bill chuckled at his desperation. His large hands roaming over Stan’s body, feeling him up. Bill’s hands left trails of sparks, tingling across Stan’s skin only adding to the heat below his belly.

After the jacket, Stan tugged at the tie. It fell to the floor with little ceremony or notice. His fingers deftly began undoing the buttons of Bill’s shirt.

Bill pulled away. Stan whined.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s go to your room. I don’t want to leave all my clothes here for Richie to find when he comes back home,” Bill said.

“He’d probably just assume that the Last Judgment occurred.” Stan pouted.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

“Ok fine. He’d assume I’m having sex,” Stan added, a hint of a smile returning. “Come on, Casanova. The bedroom’s this way.”

Bill smiled, allowing Stan to take his hand and pull him to the bedroom. Stan left him momentarily to turn on a light, and allowed Bill to take in his room. Bill’s eyes traced the contours of the room appreciatively, his smile brightening when he caught side of the clay bird whistle on the bedside table.

“It’s suits you,” Bill said.

“Thanks. It’s nice having you here.” Stan said. He had imagined Bill in his life countless times since they had first met, but having him here for real was going to take some getting used to. It was funny how easily Bill had fit into his life, and even here it was like he belonged.

“Come here,” Bill said, pulling Stan to him.

With his fingers, Bill lifted Stan’s chin so that their lips could meet. This kiss was languid compared to the others. Bill took his time exploring Stan’s mouth with his tongue, enjoying the wet heat. His other hand wrapped around Stan’s hip, his thumb rubbing the jut of his bone through his jeans. His hand then ran down Stan’s thigh, picking the man up with ease.

Bill carried Stan to his bed, laying him down gently. He removed Stan’s shoes and kicked off his own, before climbing on top.

They continued to kiss as Bill began to undo the line of buttons. The once-carefully tucked shirt was pushed out of the way, shed like a second skin. Bill stopped kissing Stan in order to remove his undershirt.

Stan looked up at Bill as his eyes traced the lines of Stan’s chest. In the silence that followed, Stan couldn’t help but feel stupidly nervous. He chewed at his bottom lip before blurting out, “do you like what you see?”

Bill smirked. “I like it a lot.”

Bill undid his own buttons, before throwing the shirt onto the floor. He pulled off his white undershirt before coming back to Stan. This time, Bill began kissing Stan’s jaw before going lower. He sucked on Stan’s neck, creating a bright lurid mark. Stan’s hands traced over Bill’s arms and back, his senses lighting up at the skin to skin contact.

“Fuck, Bill.”

In response, Bill scraped his teeth across the sensitive mark drawing another whine from Stan.

Stan’s hands moved to Bill’s belt, but as he began undoing it Bill moved them back to his back. “Don’t.”

Stan was content to run his fingers through Bill’s hair as the man made another mark on his chest, but soon the desire for more returned. As he began to move his hands lower, Bill pulled away. Using his left hand he grabbed Stan’s wrists forcing them above Stan’s head.

“If we’re to continue, sweetheart, I need to know that you can follow instruction, is that understood?”

The lust which burned in Stan’s belly brightened at the commanding tone. He nodded.

“Good boy.”

Stan squirmed at the words.

“If anything is ever to much and you need me to stop I want you to say red. Okay?”

Stan nodded.

“I need to hear you, Stanley.”

“Got it.” Stan’s throat was suddenly dry.

Bill nodded. “And if you want to pause say yellow.”

“Okay.”

“Green means keep going.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bill smiled at that. “Color?”

“Green,” Stan said.

“Good. One last thing. I don’t want you to cum until I give you permission. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want me to keep kissing you?” Bill asked grinding his hips down on Stan’s erection.

Stan gasped.

“Use your w-words, sweetheart.”

“Yes, I want you to keep kissing me.”

“I want you to b-beg.”

“Please keep marking me. I want everyone to know that I’m yours. I want to be covered in your marks and bruises – aah –” Stan’s word turned to cries of pleasure as Bill bit down at his clavicle.

“I w-want to hear you,” Bill said against his skin.

“Please, please, please, Bill. Give me it all. I want all of it. All of you. Ah that feels so good. You feel so good, marking me like I’m your slut, your personal property,” Stan babbled.

Bill licked the mark, causing Stan to squirm. He let go of Stan’s wrists with a gruff, “keep them there.”

Stan’s dick twitched at Bill’s tone.

Bill’s hands then went to Stan’s belt, pulling his underwear off with his jeans.

Stan felt suddenly exposed, lying naked before Bill, his cock leaking precum and standing at attention. Only now was he aware of an ache in his wrists from where Bill had been holding them crossed above his head. He felt Bill’s eyes on him.

“So b-beautiful,” Bill said, stroking Stan’s hip.

Stan flushed at the praise. He wanted to reach for Bill, to pull him back to him, but he also wanted to show Bill how good he could be for him. So while his fingers twitched, he didn’t dare uncross his wrists. Bill seemed to take the motion in along with everything else. An amused look crossed his face, like he knew exactly the dilemma which Stan faced. “Talk to me, sweetheart. What do you w-want?”

“I want to suck you off,” Stan said.

“F-fuck,” Bill said. “Okay.”

He helped Stan off the bed. Bill backed up against the closest wall, tugging Stan with him.

Stan sunk to his knees, tipping his head up to look Bill in the eye. Bill ran his fingers over Stan’s jaw before pressing his thumb against Stan’s plush lips. Stan parted them allowing Bill to push his finger in. Stan sucked gently at the digit before dragging his tongue across the pad of his thumb. He applied more suction, causing Bill to groan. Stan hummed in the back of his throat. Slowly Bill opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus, he looked down.

“D-do you want another?”

Stan nodded.

“Well since you’ve been so g-good.” Bill pulled his thumb away with a pop. For a moment they were only connect by a string of saliva which hung from Stan’s lips and Bill’s thumb. Bill wiped the slick across Stan’s lips before pressing his index in along with his middle finger.

Stan moaned at the intrusion. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, taking them deeper and deeper.

“So good f-for me.” Bill noticed that his voice was already beginning to become wrecked, and all Stan had done was suck on some of his fingers.

Stan raised one hand from his lap and grabbed Bill’s other hand. He guided the artist’s fingers to his own curls, tightening Bill’s fingers into his hair.

“You w-want me to pull harder, sweetheart?” Bill asked as he did the action.

Stan’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“So g-good for me, taking my finger’s like the slut you are.”

Stan moaned at the praise, his gaze returning to Bill’s under thick lashes.

“Enough.” Bill withdrew his fingers.

Stan pouted with a little whine.

“Impatient, s-slut.” Bill tightened his grip in Stan’s curls. The whine turned sharp, almost painful to hear. Bill released Stan’s curls, his hand moved to cup the man’s cheek. “Color?”

“Green.”

Bill nodded.

He pulled away from Stan and began undoing his belt. The moment dragged out. Anticipation and lust sat heavily against Stan’s gut, his mouth watering. His thoughts began to wander, and he was only called back by the metallic murmur of a zipper being undone. Bill lowered his jeans and briefs, stepping out of them.

They had never really discussed size, not the one time over the phone or in any of the vaguely borderline sexts sent after, so Stan wasn’t sure what to expect. Bill was big.

Stan wondered stupidly if sex with Bill was going to hurt. Per Bill’s instructions it had been awhile since he had played with himself, and it had been even longer since he’d taken anything up the ass besides a dildo. As his thoughts began to spiral, he felt Bill’s hand on his cheek once more. His head was tilted so that he could look up at Bill.

“H-hey. Everything okay?”

Stan flushed, embarrassed to be caught out.

“We’re going to to take things slow,” Bill said as if he could read Stan’s mind. “This is meant to be good for both of us.”

Stan nodded, the relief was palatable.

“Would you like to go back to bed and just make out for awhile?”

“No.”

Bill was taken aback by the strength of Stan’s words. Stan took Bill’s hand guiding it back into his curls before leaning forward and taking Bill’s erection into his mouth. As he ran his tongue along the underside of Bill’s dick, he could feel Bill’s grip tighten in his hair. Stan moaned, the vibrations on Bill’s cock causing him to groan.

Gently he scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin as he pulled back, before impaling himself as far as he could. The room was filled with a wet gagging sound, that distantly Stan realized were being made by him.

Bill let out a choked moan. It took everything in him not to thrust into Stan’s warm mouth. He knew he needed to allow the other man to set the pace. But god, it was worth it seeing Stan on his knees before him. And then Stan looked up at him, and Bill felt his knees go weak.

Stan looked up to see a flush spreading across Bill’s cheeks and chest. He was a blusher. Cute.

Stan redoubled his efforts, taking in as much of Bill as he could. For once in his life he aimed to be sloppy, coating Bill’s cock in his saliva. The wet sounds mixed with Bill’s moans, and Stan was pleased that he was the source of Bill’s pleasure. His hands moved from where they were in his lap to wrap around the rest of Bill’s dick, applying friction as he twisted and pumped what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He looked up at Bill to find his head thrown back, the majority of his weight resting against the wall. It filled Stan with an odd sort of satisfaction that he was the cause of such a response. 

“F-f-fuck, Stan. You’re so good f-for me.”

The praise went straight to Stan’s head. He continued to suck on Bill’s dick, hollowing out his cheeks to create a stronger vacuum. He began to taste Bill’s salty precum on his tongue and knew the other man was getting close.

“H-hold on, Stan. Stop.” Bill sounded like this was the last thing he wanted, but Stan pulled away all the same. “G-get on that bed.”

Any blood remaining in Stan’s brain rushed south at the command. It was only as he went to stand that he caught sight of how wrecked his lips were in the mirror, not to mention the ache in his jaw. He went to the bed, aware that Bill’s gaze never left him. Stan turned to look over his shoulder.

“How do you want me?” He asked.

“On your hands and knees.”

Fuck.

Stan did as he was told. He hated not being able to see what Bill was doing behind, but the anticipation was intoxicating. All his nerves were on end as he waited for Bill’s touch.

The first touch was just below the back of Stan’s neck, right between his bare shoulder blades. Bill pushed him down onto his forearms, posing him sluttily. Instinctively, Stan spread his legs further. He could hear Bill let out an appreciative hum. Bill’s fingers traced the bony vertebrae lower and lower. Stan shivered under the touch, his body responsive and alight with need and want.

When Bill got to Stan’s ass he began to knead the plump flesh under his hands, spreading him open.

“W-what a pretty little p-pink hole, are you ready for me to stretch it open?”

Stan nodded, biting at his lip.

“I w-want to hear you, Stan.”

“I’m ready for you.”

Without any warning, Bill began to lick Stan’s rim. Stan let out a little chirp of surprise, tensing only for a moment, but as Bill lavished his attentions on his asshole, Stan began to soften. When Bill was satisfied that he was wet enough he began to press the pad of his thumb in. Stan’s muscles tightened at the intrusion, but patiently Bill began opening up all the while telling Stan how good he was for him.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Let me hear those w-whimpers. You’re doing so well.”

Bill added another finger.

Stan’s grip tightened around his sheets as pleasure rolled through his body.

“C’mon, baby. I want to h-hear you,” Bill said.

“Fuck, fuck. Bill,” Stan whined.

Bill laughed as he continued to scissor Stan. His other hand came to Stan’s hip and ran soothing circles into his skin. Stan felt like clay under Bill’s skillful hands. Bill held him steady when Stan’s muscles began to tremble. When Bill deemed Stan ready he added a third finger. He twisted in and out, teasing Stan. He kept getting close to Stan’s prostate but purposefully avoided it, causing Stan to groan in frustration.

Having not touched himself for so long Stan was sure that he would orgasm soon. He began clenching around Bill’s fingers when suddenly Bill withdrew them leaving Stan frustrated. He withdrew all contact from Stan as he watched him try to regain control of himself.

“What did I say about cumming?” Bill asked lowly.

“To wait,” Stan said through deep breaths, “until you said I could.”

“Good.”

Stan expected further reprimands, but instead Bill began to touch him again. First bringing his hand back to Stan’s hip, then tracing the lines of his spine and ribs. The feather light touches drove Stan mad. Couldn’t Bill see how wrecked he was? How much he needed this.

“You were so good for holding back for me, Stan. I’m proud of you.”

Stan felt his knees buckle.

“Don’t you dare collapse on me.” Bill said, pulling Stan’s hips up.

Stan whimpered, loving the way Bill manipulated him for his own pleasure.

Bill leaned over him, draping himself over Stan’s back, so as to whisper in his ear. “I want to fuck you. Think you can handle that, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Beg for my cock.”

“Please, Bill. Please. I’ll make it good. I’ll be good, please.”

Bill’s hand went to Stan’s curls, pulling them sharply.

Stan hissed at the pain, but sparks of pleasure which followed were worth it.

Bill moved to get a condom and lube from the bedside table. Stan listened in anticipation until Bill returned. He lined himself up, the head of his dick nudging Stan’s asshole before slowly pushing his way in. Stan could feel how carefully Bill was holding himself back to keep from thrusting in all at once and he appreciated it. The burn wasn’t too bad as Bill had taken his time preparing him, but it was still a stretch. After what seemed a long while, Bill bottomed out. Both of them were panting.

“Color?” Bill asked, his hands tightening around Stan’s hips. Stan was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow.

He breathed through the discomfort. He wanted nothing more than for Bill to start moving, but he was pretty sure that if he did he would be split open. “Yellow.”

“Okay.” Bill’s thumbs soothed the muscles around Stan’s hip bones and they stayed like that until Stan felt ready.

“Green,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

Stan pushed back into Bill desperate for some friction. Bill got the hint. One hand went to Stan’s curls, obviously remembering how sensitive an area that was for Stan, as he began to pull out until just his head remained. He thrust in, hitting Stan’s prostate all at once. Stan felt like he might blackout as pleasure flooded his system. He let out a cry as Bill angled his hips to hit it once more.

Bill pounded into Stan roughly, his hands griping Stan’s curls and hips tightly.

Unable to keep quiet, Stan let out moan after moan, incoherent words spilling from his lips as Bill used him. His cock was red and leaking, despite being untouched.

Bill pulled him up so that Stan was in his lap, allowing Stan to take more control. He buried his head in the crook of Stan’s neck, biting him gently, while his free hand went to Stan’s sensitive nipples. He began rolling them between his fingers before giving them sharp tugs.

Stan cried out as he began to set a brutal pace riding Bill’s dick.

“F-fuck, Stan. So good for me,” Bill whispered in Stan’s ear.

Stan shuddered.

“Your m-making such a mess. My d-dirty little slut.”

Stan moaned, without thinking he wrapped his hand around his cock.

Moving with surprising speed, Bill grabbed Stan’s hand and pulled it away.

“D-don’t you d-dare. Don’t you f-f-fucking dare.”

Stan whined.

“That cock is mine. And only I get to d-decide what you do with it. Is that understood?”

Stan nodded.

“Use your words, Stan.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” As if to highlight the point, Bill thrust sharply into Stan, his cock hitting Stan’s prostrate.

Stan let out a mewl. “Please, sir. Please let me come. I need – I need to –”

“Not yet.” Bill said, he wrapped his hand around the base of Stan’s cock to stave off his orgasm.

Stan let out a frustrated whine.

“You’re doing so good for me, just a little b-b-bit longer.”

He nodded.

Bill let go, and instantly Stan missed his touch.

Stan’s legs were growing tired, so Bill took more of his weight and began pounding Stan’s ass each time hitting his prostate. Stan knew that no matter what Bill did he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He twisted around as much as he could so that he could kiss Bill.

Bill’s lips met his, and he swallowed down Stan’s moans. Despite the roughness of the sex, the kiss was surprisingly gentle. When they needed air, Bill didn’t pull very far away. He leaned his head against Stan’s and said softly, “cum now, sweetheart. You can, cum.”

Stan let himself go, shooting ropes of cum across his stomach. His aching muscles only enhanced the orgasm. His hole clenched around Bill’s cock, and within moments Bill was coming too. As the aftershocks rolled through them, Bill gently lifted Stan from his lap, laying him down on the bed. He leaned over Stan’s stomach and began licking up his cum. Stan’s eyes fluttered closed as his breathing slowed. As Bill finished, Stan reached for him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He could taste himself on Bill’s lips which caused him to smirk into the kiss.

Bill pulled away with a soft laugh. Stan felt him getting up from the bed and heard a faucet running in the bathroom. He returned with a warm cloth and began cleaning Stan’s stomach.

“You were so good, sweetheart. That was amazing.”

Stan opened his eyes to look at Bill. “C’mhere.”

Bill finished with the cloth, placing it on the floor before falling into Stan’s open arms.

“Is this okay?” Stan asked a little worried that Bill wasn’t the type who wanted to cuddle after sex.

“This is perfect.” Bill said before pressing a soft kiss on Stan’s forehead.

He began running his fingers gently through Stan’s curls, soothing them both. Stan leaned into Bill, sated. They dozed together not bothering to turn off the light as they were both too tired.

– 

Stan woke a little while later. It was still dark out, and he was lying in Bill’s arms. He rolled over and studied his boyfriend. Bill had long thick lashes, surprising on a man, but Stan always thought men had prettier eyelashes than women. It was almost unfair. Faint freckles covered the bridge of his nose and cheeks, almost indiscernible in this light, but Stan imagined that in the summertime they must be radiant. He thought that one day he would like to try and kiss every one of Bill’s freckles. It would probably take him a whole day as Bill was covered in freckles, on his shoulders and arms, his thighs, they were everywhere. Stan realized that he was in love. It had been a long time since he had felt so candidly about anyone, but Bill was special. He looked back to Bill’s face to find the other man studying him.

“Hey,” Bill said.

“Hi.”

Stan surged forward and kissed Bill slowly. This time he took control, climbing on top of his boyfriend’s lap. He could feel Bill’s dick starting to respond and he smirked in the kiss. He pulled away, and Bill looked up at him curiously.

“I would have thought that you would be tired out from before,” Bill said.

Stan shrugged, rolling his hips against Bill’s. “Maybe I want to be so sore tomorrow I can’t walk straight.”

“Fuck, Stan. You can’t say things like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because then I’ll have to make them true.”

“So do it. Take me.”

Bill sat up, and rolled Stan off his lap so that he was on his back. He began kissing his way down Stan’s body. Already Stan knew that this round would be more gentle, less frantic. He sighed as Bill sucked at his nipple, while his hand toyed with the other. The bright pleasure which he thought he had sated was back. But Bill didn’t stay there long, he continued his journey down leaving marks on Stan’s ribs and hips and thighs, until at last he came to Stan’s dick. He took it in his mouth, causing Stan to gasp. Stan bucked into Bill’s wet mouth like a teenager, but luckily Bill didn’t seem to mind. He took Stan as far as he could, sweeping the flat of his tongue across Stan’s shaft. He began to lick Stan’s dick, paying special attention the vein which ran along the bottom.

Stan shuddered as Bill sucked on his cock.

“God, fuck. Yes.” Stan’s words came out broken and uneven.

Bill chuckled around Stan’s dick, the vibrations going straight to his head.

“I need you in me, please, Bill.” Stan moaned.

Because as good as Bill was at giving head, Stan needed to feel stuffed. He wanted Bill’s cock in him, stretching him out.

Bill pulled away. He grabbed another condom and Stan sat up a bit to watch Bill roll it down his dick. Stan hoped that someday soon they would be able to have unprotected sex. He wanted nothing more than to feel Bill’s cum leaking out of his hole and down his thighs. The thought surprised him and turned him on.

Bill came back to Stan and put a pillow under his ass. He fingered Stan’s hole, but not for long as Stan was still loose from before.

He pushed in less slowly this time, shaking as he bottomed out. He braced Stan’s legs on his shoulder allowing for deeper penetration. Stan watched as Bill thrust into him. He liked seeing them connected, watching Bill’s cock disappear into him, feel it nudge and stretch him open.

Bill was unhurried in his movements, like they had all the time in the world. He released Stan’s leg and leaned forward to kiss him. He brought his hand between them and began to rub Stan’s dick to the same pace as his thrusts.

The stimulation was too much, and Stan began to cry out in pleasure. 

“F-fuck, Stan – I’m so close,” Bill moaned.

Stan reached for him, needing to be close. “That’s alright. I want you to cum for me.”

Stan clenched his hole around Bill’s cock. Bill’s hips stuttered against Stan as he let out a strangled moan. This time it was Bill that came first, Stan following shortly after.

Bill pulled out him, red and sweaty, and went to dispose of the condom. Stan couldn’t move. He allowed Bill to clean him up again before curling into Bill’s side.

“Thank you,” Stan said, once they had turned the light off.

“For what?” Bill asked.

Stan didn’t know how to express what he was feeling right now, the gratitude was too big. There were no words which could define it, and perhaps to define it would cheapen it. So instead he leaned in and kissed Bill. Luckily Bill seemed to understand.

It wasn’t much longer until they fell asleep in one another’s arms, just as they should be.

–

Bill woke up early as was his habit. He went to the adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower figuring he would surprise Stan with breakfast in bed. The other man had certainly earned some pampering after all they had done last night.

After a quick hot shower, which loosened his sore muscles, Bill dressed in some of Stan’s clothes hoping the other man wouldn’t mind. The sweater was a bit short in the arms, but that was alright, Bill just rolled the cuffs up. Luckily, the pajama bottoms fit.

Bill went into the kitchen and began searching for coffee filters, opening and closing cabinets as noiselessly as he could. When he turned he almost jumped in his skin when he found another man leaning against the door frame eyeing him curiously.

“You must be Stan’s new boyfriend,” the glee in the other man’s tone was undeniable.

“You must be Richie.”

Richie’s smile grew, “so you’ve heard of me? All good things, I’m sure.”

“Something like that. I’m Bill.” Bill said coming to shake Richie’s hand.

Richie took it, pumping it enthusiastically.

“Oh my god,” Stan said, coming into the kitchen. “You’ve met.”

“I don’t know why you’re so shocked. Are you trying to keep me hidden away like some shameful secret?” Richie asked.

“Yes.”

Bill laughed. “He’s not so bad.”

“Just give it time.” Stan entered the kitchen and pulled the filters out of a cabinet before reaching for the coffee.

“I’m wounded, Stan! I would have thought you would be in a better mood after being dicked down so thoroughly,” Richie said.

Stan spun on his heel. “Beep beep, Richie.”

“You aren’t exactly quiet.”

Bill blushed. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I only came in for the tail end of the festivities. And honestly it’s been awhile since Stan has had a dick appointment, or pussy appointment for that matter. So I’m happy for the both of you. Mazel tov!”

“I am not sure my ancestors would approve of you using the term as such,” Stan said.

“Well I don’t think your ancestors would have thought their great-great-great grandson would be such a dreidel.”

“I’m sorry a what?” 

“Jesus fuck, Richie!!”

“Now the ancestors definitely wouldn’t approve of that one. And what does a dreidel and Stan have in common? They’re both Jewish tops,” Richie said with a lascivious wink.

Stan groaned. “Don’t tell that to my mother. Ever.”

But Bill just smiled. “But he isn’t.”

Stan’s jaw dropped.

Richie looked intrigued, “oh? Interesting, because I would say that he is… Stan, did you become a bottom just for Bill?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Richie looked at Bill appreciatively. “You must be something special. Stan doesn’t usually like giving up control.”

Bill pulled Stan to him kissing the top of his head as an apology. “Stan’s the special one.”

Stan blushed, and couldn’t help but forgive Bill even though he knew Richie was never going to let this go.

“Oh you two are perfect together,” Richie said. “The dreidel and the dreidel maker. Dreidels are made out of clay, right Stanny? There’s even that song about it.” 

Richie opened his mouth about to sing.

Bill began to laugh.

“I wish you’d shut up.” Stan tried to maintain his grumpy attitude, but there was no helping it now, he was smiling. Bill Denbrough tended to have that effect on him.

Richie spared them his rendition of the dreidel song and rolled his eyes. “Great, now I’m the only single one in the group. You and Bev are traitors.”

“I have a friend,” Bill said casually.

“Oh? Say more new boyfriend.”

“Eddie is something you gotta experience. Words don’t really do him justice.”

“Oh I’m intrigued.”

It would seem the matters of the bedroom would be dropped for now, and for that Stan was grateful. Watching Richie help Bill navigate their tiny kitchen filled Stan with warmth. Seeing Bill here in the morning light just made sense. Bill was meant to be a part of his life, Stan knew that now. He wanted nothing more than to host a dinner, Beverly could bring her new boyfriend, Mike and his girlfriend could come and meet Bill. And Bill could bring Eddie. It would be a wonderful affair full of warmth and laughter. And for now, Stan was hopeful about the future which was perhaps the best thing for which he could ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah ya filthy animals, and happy fucking birthday to me. I hope you enjoyed this fic. It's been living in my head for so long -- all because of the dreidel joke which I adapted from tik tok user Nicholas DG Hikes.  
> Let me know if I should continue to write for this AU (Richie and Eddie meet up? More smut for our potter and his boyfriend? Loser family dinner?). Because tbh I definitely don't feel done with this AU, I really love it and I hope you do too.  
> Reminder that I have another chapter of BNCC coming out Friday, as well as a Stozier Christmas fic starting next week, so be sure to subscribe and/or follow me on tumblr @theweaverofworlds-official for updates.  
> YRS.  
> TheWeaverofWorlds


End file.
